La princesse aux mille grues
by Hitto-sama
Summary: Une nouvelle mission attend notre équipe ! La force, le courage et la fougue de la jeunesse triompheront ils de l'ennemi ? Notre entraînement a t il porté ses fruits ? Gai sensei, nous ne vous décevrons pas !
1. Acte premier

**Titre :** La princesse aux mille grues  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genres :** Arg … Qu'est-ce que c'est … ? Ninja XD  
**Rating :** M … pour diverses raisons, le langage en particulier (et quelques sous-entendus peu orthodoxes).  
**Notes :** Team Gai ♥\o/♥ Un one shot qui s'est transformé en fic à chapitres, assez courte cela dit (pas plus de cinq, je pense), pour le bien du récit. L'histoire se passe quelques mois avant que Naruto ne revienne de son entraînement. _Enjoy!_  
**Vocabulaire :** je préfère vous mettre quelques termes utilisés durant la fic au début de chaque chapitre, pour vous éviter de chercher.  
_Deshi_ : disciple d'un acteur ;  
_Ichiza _: troupe d'acteurs ;  
_Kaneru yakusha_ : acteur capable de tenir tous les types de rôle ;  
_Onnagata _: acteur de kabuki jouant un rôle féminin ;  
_Oyama_ : synonyme d'_onnagata_ ;  
_Tachiyaku_ : rôle masculin principal ;  
_Wakashugata_ : jeune homme ou adolescent ;  
_Zagashita_ : le plus haut rang pour un _tashiyaku_, responsable de la mise en scène et impliqué dans les décisions liées à la gestion du théâtre et/ou aux choix artistiques. A noter qu'aucun onnagata n'a obtenu ce poste.

**-¤ La princesse aux mille grues ¤-**  
_Acte premier : Yôrobo Fusazame, à sauver pour le Bien de l'Humanité !_

"J'ai demandé la meilleure équipe possible, j'ai payé pour ça, cher, très cher, et je me retrouve avec trois gosses et un type en collants verts ? C'est ce que j'appelle de l'arnaque, Tsunade-hime."

Les personnes présentes dans le bureau des assignations regardèrent un peu de travers le bel éphèbe se moquant si ouvertement des ninja de Konoha. Iruka se retint de froncer les sourcils, préférant se dire que ce serait dépenser de l'énergie pour un idiot, ce qui n'en valait pas la peine. Il lança un sourire compréhensif à Neji, Lee et Tenten, tous les trois plus ou moins sceptiques face à cet olibrius qui les traitait de gosse. Ils avaient environ seize ans, leur grade de chûnin en poche depuis quelques temps et plus grand-chose à voir avec les enfants d'antan.

Tenten avait fêté son dix-septième anniversaire le mois précédent, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de garder ses chignons serrés et ses sourires dans les moments opportuns. Relevés d'une discrète touche de maquillage, ses yeux bruns pétillaient d'impatience et de malice : elle méritait son grade tout autant que ses coéquipiers. Hyûga Neji n'était peut-être pas le plus âgé de l'équipe mais de loin le plus talentueux. Jônin depuis plus de six mois, il aidait souvent Gai dans son travail de capitaine, le secondait efficacement ou le remplaçait à l'occasion. Ses traits encore un peu enfantins trahissaient son âge malgré son air sérieux et calme. Le troisième membre de l'équipe se nommait Rock Lee, un ninja sans origines qui s'était accroché comme un fou à ses espoirs, allant jusqu'à frôler la mort à plusieurs reprises. Lee travaillait bien plus que les deux autres, les motivant involontairement à se surpasser eux aussi, et ses efforts étaient reconnus de tous – surtout des medic-nins qui le voyaient souvent pour divers évanouissements dus à la déshydratation ou de l'hypoglycémie.

"Vous avez deux jônin et deux chûnin pour cette affaire, qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ? demanda Tsunade d'un ton grondant.  
- Je veux des légendes ! répliqua l'employeur en frappant du poing sur la table."

Les trois adolescents se lancèrent des regards lourds puis jetèrent un coup d'œil vers leur instructeur, Maito Gai, étonnement calme après pareil affront. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-quatre, il fixait le commanditaire, un homme de taille moyenne et à la corpulence étudiée, de longs cheveux noirs s'éparpillant sur ses riches kimono aux motifs compliqués. Son visage était fin, son nez aquilin, ses yeux étirés, ses lèvres fines et sa peau imberbe, autant d'indices qui annonçaient clairement la couleur : le client était un acteur. Et pas l'un des moindres : Yôrobo Fusazame, comédien de la Compagnie des Lanternes Rouges, était l'acteur fétiche, l'ami fidèle, le conseillé avisé, le confident sur l'oreiller du daimyô du Pays du Feu lui-même. Autant dire son amant, pensa Gai en écoutant à peine le gringalet s'époumoner sur l'importance de la réputation de ses gardes du corps pour le mois à venir.

"Gai et son équipe sont plus que qualifiés pour cette mission, coupa brutalement Tsunade. Il n'y a pas de légendes à Konoha, nous sommes ninja ! La discrétion et le secret sont notre assurance vie, vous comprenez ?! - _Vous_ êtes célèbre ! répliqua Fusazame en levant les bras au ciel. Vous avez même votre tête sur une montagne !  
- Si je peux me permettre, intervint Gai avant que Tsunade ne décide de tuer elle-même l'acteur, si tout le monde sait qui vous protège, autant ne pas gaspiller d'argent. Si l'on connaît son adversaire, on n'a même pas besoin de le combattre.  
- Je n'ai pas le temps de parler philosophie et sémantique avec vous, mon brave, siffla le comédien sans même se tourner vers Gai. Je veux vos meilleurs shinobi, même le Hokage s'il le faut.  
- Faites passer votre demande au rang A et alignez la monnaie, sourit Tsunade. Mais je vous préviens : je suis très chère.  
- Je n'ai pas assez de liquidité pour ça ! Le daimyô veut ma peau, il m'a déjà coupé les fonds nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de mon théâtre ! J'en suis contraint à donner des représentations pour les badauds et les bourgeois, je suis exclu de la Cour !!"

Tenten et Neji sourirent en coin, amusés de voir le délire mégalomane de cet acteur subissant simplement une rupture. Lee, quant à lui, restait fermé face à la situation, ne prenant pas part à la moquerie générale. Même Iruka haussait un sourcil narquois en entendant la suite du récit, à savoir que le Monde, que dis-je ? l'Univers entier se faisait une joie de participer à cette conspiration qui visait à le discréditer pour toujours et lui faire quitter la scène.

"Il faudrait peut-être lui faire passer des examens psychiatriques avant de partir, chuchota Tenten à Neji. Qui sait ? Il a peut-être raison : à nous quatre nous ne ferons pas le poids contre le reste de l'Univers.  
- Le conforter dans ses délires paranoïaques est plus rentable pour Konoha, pouffa le jônin tout bas. Sans les névroses du genre humain, le village serait ruiné depuis longtemps.  
- Et c'est pourquoi je vous demande de me faire une faveur, à Moi ! s'égosillait Fusazame en gesticulant. Le ninja que je veux pour ma protection n'est autre que le légendaire Sabaku no Gaara !!"

Shizune, jusqu'à lors derrière le Hokage, en laissa tomber ses dossiers. Tsunade ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir rien répondre tandis que Neji et Tenten contenaient avec difficulté leurs rires. Les autres personnes présentes dans la salle d'assignation en restèrent sans voix.

"Gaara-kun est un ninja de Suna, avertit Lee.  
- Il est surtout Kazekage depuis quatre mois, rappela Gai, il ne s'occupera pas de l'escorte d'un acteur simplement …"

Le jônin s'arrêta net dans sa phrase, voyant le regard furieux que le Hokage lui faisait.

"Simplement ? répéta Fusazame. _Simplement ?!_  
- … en danger, termina Gai. Enfin, je veux dire que le Kazekage, tout comme le Hokage, ne peut s'occuper que de l'intérêt général et de la paix entre les pays …  
- Mais je _fais partie_ de l'intérêt général !"

Gai préféra ne pas insister, ne voulant pas luter contre un ego de cette taille-là. Ce fut donc avec résignation qu'il donna rendez-vous à ses élèves aux portes de Konoha pour l'heure suivante. Bien entendu, Gai y fut bien avant tout le monde. Il n'avait même pas de fierté à en retirer car il n'avait eu qu'à passer chez lui pour prendre un sac déjà tout prêt. Il s'assit sur son bagage en poussant un soupir résigné et croisa les bras, attendant. Cependant, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps : Kakashi arriva d'un air nonchalant, le nez dans son bouquin mais l'air pas du tout absent. S'il était venu, c'était volontairement puisque son appartement ne se trouvait pas en dehors de Konoha.

"Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, cher rival ? s'enthousiasma faussement Gai. Un baiser d'adieu, peut-être ?  
- Ton «rentre dedans» marche peut-être avec les filles faciles mais pas avec moi, répondit Kakashi en rangeant son livre. Tu pars ?  
- Un mois. Escorte.  
- Yôrobo Fusazame ?  
- Comment le sais-tu ? s'étonna Gai.  
- J'écoute aux portes.  
- Donc tu savais que je partais …  
- Je demandais par simple politesse.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? soupira l'homme à la coupe au bol. Tu ne viens jamais m'emmerder sans bonne raison.  
- Je pars en mission dans peu de temps, en fait.  
- Ça explique pourquoi Hokage-sama n'a pas jeté ta légendaire personne dans le monde parfaitement égocentrique de cet acteur qui ne doit ses faveurs qu'à sa langue.  
- Gai … Fais gaffe à toi et tes mômes."

Gai fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas du tout le ton qu'employait Kakashi. Celui-ci reprit son livre et rebroussa chemin.

"Je vais moi aussi à la capitale, lâcha Hatake par-dessus son épaule, mais pour protéger le daimyô de Yôrobo Fusazame."

* * *

"Ça s'annonce mal." 

Tenten contemplait d'un air horrifié le haut mur blanc surmonté de tuiles d'ardoise et l'imposante porte laquée d'un rouge criard devant lesquels le convoi s'était arrêté. Après deux jours de route pour un trajet qui ne prenait normalement pas plus de huit heures à un bon coursier, l'équipe était arrivée à destination : l'école de théâtre Kabuki de Yôrobo Fusazame, plus connue sous le nom de la Compagnie des Lanternes Rouges. Les trois adolescents savaient parfaitement tout ce qu'impliquaient le milieu et le nom qu'ils devaient infiltrer pour un mois mais ils n'avaient jamais pensé que ce serait si réaliste : une foule de jeunes hommes sortirent accueillir la vedette dans un tumulte de pétales de fleurs, de tambours, de cymbales, de félicitations et d'enthousiasme. Si le voyage de Fusazame avait été gardé sous secret, tout le monde à la capitale était maintenant au courant de son retour, ce qui ne servait strictement à rien. Tenten soupira au milieu de tant d'allégresse : leurs précautions n'avaient de toutes façons pas servi à grand-chose puisque le «voyageur secret» s'était accompagné d'une palanque à quatre porteurs et d'une suite de six autres personnes portant ses effets personnels indispensables à sa survie.

"Je hais déjà cet endroit, lâcha Neji en passant à côté de Tenten. Il y a combien de personnes, à ton avis ?  
- Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est la superficie de l'école. Le domaine a l'air immense et les bâtiments multiples. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir dire ça un jour mais Gai-sensei me manque."

Neji était aussi de cet avis mais il préférait ne pas se corrompre en le pensant trop fort. Gai avait préféré séparer le groupe en deux, à savoir lui d'un côté et ses élèves de l'autre, pour plus d'efficacité. Il avait disparu la première nuit du voyage, certainement pour rester dans l'ombre le plus longtemps possible. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée d'avoir des renforts sortant de nulle part en cas de coup dur mais, de ce fait, Neji se retrouvait avec les pleins pouvoirs pour la première fois. Il dirigerait réellement l'équipe pour cette mission et tout lui retomberait dessus en cas de problème. Peu enclin à échouer, il se mit immédiatement au travail en demandant à Fusazame une entrevue au plus vite. Le comédien voulut se changer et passa les deux heures suivantes dans ses appartements pendant que les ninja faisaient le tour du domaine en repérant les zones potentiellement dangereuses.

Le vaste pavillon qu'occupait Fusazame aurait facilement pu convenir à une dizaine de familles nombreuses sans qu'elles ne se gênent. Le tout était décoré selon les goûts de l'hôte : lourdes tentures, couleurs excessives, parfums capiteux. Neji eut la nausée durant toute l'entrevue. Fusazame les attendait dans un salon aux tatami neufs et aux paravents richement décorés. L'ambiance y était excessive, comme partout ailleurs, alors qu'il n'y avait que peu de monde : l'acteur, ses deux _deshi_ et les trois shinobi. Neji étudia avec attention l'attitude des deux disciples de Fusazame. Ils avaient à peu près le même âge, la carrure d'une allumette, les cheveux longs et les mains fines.

"Ce devait être une entrevue privée, rappela le jônin en fixant l'acteur.  
- Kukemomo et Yagurumagiku me sont fidèles, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Fusazame en sortant un éventail d'une manche. J'ai plus confiance en eux qu'en moi-même."

Neji ne sembla pas vraiment satisfait de la réponse et Tenten préféra prendre la parole pour éviter un quelconque débordement.

"Nous avons fait le tour du domaine et nous avons constaté qu'il y avait plus de portes que de raison. Il se peut que des ninja aient été engagés pour vous nuire, la plus grande prudence s'impose.  
- Vous voulez que je condamne certaines portes ? comprit Fusazame. Ce serait encore plus suspect ! J'ai une réputation à tenir, assura-t-il en s'éventant mollement. Je refuse de perdre la face devant le daimyô. Fermer mes portes serait la preuve flagrante que quelque chose ne va pas dans mon domaine, vous comprenez ?  
- Nous ne pouvons pas assurer votre protection alors que n'importe qui peut entrer et sortir librement, protesta Neji.  
- Et bien nous y mettrons des gardes, à vos fichues portes ! s'emporta le comédien. A toutes, sauf à celles de la maison de thé. Les clients ne doivent pas être gênés.  
- C'est forcément l'endroit le plus sensible, reprit Hyûga. J'y serai posté comme apprenti quelque chose, cela vous convient ?  
- Vous allez gêner, grogna Fusazame. Mes clients connaissent bien la maisonnée, ça va être difficile d'expliquer votre soudaine apparition dans ces lieux.  
- A moins que vous ne vouliez pas que je sois présent dans ce lieu de débauche ? persifla Neji. Vos affaires ne m'intéressent pas, je suis là uniquement pour votre protection.  
- Fusazame-sama, murmura Kukemomo en se penchant vers son professeur, ce ninja pourrait peut-être …"

Il ne fallut pas dix minutes pour que l'idée du disciple ne devienne réalité : Neji se retrouvait donc un balai à la main, un seau dans l'autre, habillé d'un simple kimono remonté au dessus des genoux et les cheveux tressés, les pieds dans l'eau des bains de la maison de thé. Tenten et Lee contemplaient la scène sans oser rien dire, voyant parfaitement l'aura meurtrière engendrée par l'attitude de Neji. Fusazame semblait tout à fait ravi du tableau : les larges bassins de pierre aux eaux de différentes températures fumaient tranquillement en cet après-midi rayonnant, recouverts par les lourdes toitures de bois et d'ardoise. Les jardins alentours étaient entretenus avec soin pour ravir les clients et offraient un panorama splendide sitôt la nuit tombée.

"Bien, maintenant, reprit l'acteur, il nous faut nous occuper de cette demoiselle.  
- De moi ? s'étonna Tenten.  
- Oui, de vous. Vous êtes une femme et vous n'avez donc pas votre place en mes lieux. Je crains fort que nous devions avoir recourt à quelques subterfuges pour vous garder avec nous.  
- C'est ridicule ! tonna Neji en envoyant valser son seau et son balai. Tout ce que vous faites, c'est nous écarter de notre mission !!  
- Oh, j'allais oublier, sourit Fusazame en se tournant vers le jônin. Vos yeux, il faut aussi les cacher !  
- Mes yeux ? grogna Neji.  
- C'est vrai qu'ils sont blancs, osa Lee.  
- J'ai ce qu'il vous faut, venez par là."

Neji s'approcha contre son gré du comédien et resta immobile pendant qu'il lui mettait des lentilles de couleurs. Le jeune homme sortit de l'eau pour aller se planter devant un miroir dans la partie réservée à la toilette puis hurla.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs roses avec des étoiles ?!  
- C'est … mignon, tenta Lee avant de recevoir un coup de coude de sa coéquipière.  
- C'est pour la mission ! reprit Tenten. Tu es à la place la plus stratégique, Neji ! D'ici tu pourras tout voir et tout entendre sans te faire remarquer ! Personne ne soupçonnera un simple domestique et personne ne te regardera alors …  
- Alors ce n'est même pas la peine que je porte ces trucs !!  
- Il faut prévoir toutes les possibilités !  
- Toutes les possibilités, hein ? grogna Neji. Et qu'est-ce que _tu_ feras quand t'auras tes règles ? C'est la semaine prochaine, il me semble …  
- Ça n'a jamais été un problème, assura la jeune fille en rougissant légèrement devant les regards curieux des deux _denshi_.  
- C'est la pire chose qui pouvait arriver ! intervint Fusazame. Tenten-san, je suis au regret de vous informer que vous serez vous aussi reléguée dans les coulisses de mon théâtre ! Je ne peux tolérer que votre petit problème de féminité vienne perturber mes élèves. Je vous prierai de bien vouloir vous comporter en homme ici.  
- Ça c'est la meilleure ! continua Neji. Tous les hommes de ce bordel ressemblent à des femmes et quand il y en a une vraie qui débarque, vous lui demandez de se travestir en homme ?!  
- Je ne vous demande pas de comprendre nos principes de vie, minauda Fusazame. Vous êtes là pour assurer ma protection en vous fondant dans le milieu.  
- Il a raison, Neji, admit Lee. On ne doit pas oublier notre objectif. Et puis, travailler ici peut être pris comme un entraînement ! Tu pourras écouter toutes les conversations des gens de l'extérieur et Tenten celles des gens de l'intérieur de l'école, c'est parfait !  
- Et toi, Lee ? demanda Tenten.  
- Je m'occuperai de la protection rapprochée de Fusazame-san, en me déguisant moi aussi en simple servant. Cela vous convient-il ?  
- Je n'y vois pas d'objection, répondit l'acteur en quittant les bains. Bien, suis-moi, je vais te faire visiter mes appartements et t'expliquer en quoi consistera ton rôle."

Lee sourit à ses deux camarades puis disparut à la suite de Fusazame dans les couloirs de la maison de thé. Neji se laissa tomber sur le parquet, sa colère ayant un peu diminuée.

"Cette mission va être longue et pénible.  
- Parle pour toi, soupira Tenten. Je vais devoir pisser debout pendant un mois …  
- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour ta poitrine ?  
- La bander au maximum en espérant que ça passera pour des pectoraux, lâcha la jeune fille. Il y a toujours la possibilité du Henge mais ce serait user beaucoup de chakra pour peu de choses. Pire, un ninja pourrait plus facilement me repérer s'il sent un flux continu d'énergie. Mieux vaut opter pour le déguisement pur et simple.  
- Tu crois que Lee s'en sortira ?  
- Hey ! C'est toi le capitaine, tu devrais être un peu plus optimiste que ça."

Neji ne répondit pas au sourire que Tenten lui fit, las de ce constant jeu des apparences – et ne voulant surtout pas lever les yeux jusqu'aux siens. Il s'allongea sur le bois pour contempler la complexe structure du toit lourdement décorée, elle aussi, par des lanternes et des sculptures colorées. Ce mois d'Avril serait certainement le pire de sa vie.

* * *

Gai ouvrit avec énergie la fenêtre de sa chambre pour admirer la vue de la capitale. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu tous ces toits quasiment identiques d'ardoise bleue, ces murs blancs, ces enseignes un peu partout ou bien ces hauts drapeaux flottants dans l'air saturé par les odeurs de la ville. Construite dans un large bassin fluvial, la capitale était traversée par plusieurs rivières, apportant une fraîcheur des plus agréables en été, lorsqu'il était temps de flâner sur un pont à la nuit tombée. Au loin, sur les collines alentours, s'étendait le domaine du daimyô. On voyait très bien le château sur le sommet le plus haut, dressant fièrement ses murs blancs et ses toits pentus. On frappa timidement à la porte et Gai vit arriver une jeune femme aux boucles brunes et au visage enfantin, pas encore très assurée dans son rôle. 

"La chambre vous convient, Gai-sensei ?  
- C'est parfait, assura le jônin en quittant la fenêtre. Mais ne m'appelle pas comme ça lorsque je suis ici, tu le sais bien, Hashira-chan. Jusqu'à la fin de ma mission, mon nom est Yusuressu Gai, un pauvre gars qui bosse aux travaux d'entretient du château, ok ?  
- D'a… d'accord, hésita la jeune femme. Vous êtes tout de même mon supérieur, ça me gêne un peu …  
- Toi aussi tu es en mission, sourit Gai. Ce ne sont que des rôles temporaires alors on ne va pas se formaliser pour ça. Faisons de notre mieux !"

Gai agrémenta sa réplique d'un sourire et d'un pouce levé avec énergie. La jeune chûnin hocha la tête avant de s'éclipser respectueusement. Le ninja laissa tomber sa superbe et passa la tête par la fenêtre, se contorsionnant un peu pour regarder le toit de l'auberge où il logeait pour apercevoir deux pieds pendants dans le vide.

"Oh, Kakashi, ça te dit de venir faire un tour avec moi ?  
- Je lis, répondit le concerné.  
- Je me disais qu'on pourrait faire une ballade dans les quartiers chauds de la capitale, ce soir, continua Gai sans faire attention à l'avis de son camarade. Il paraît que certains bordels valent le coup.  
- On m'a demandé de rester discret.  
- Donc tu comptes moisir ici jusqu'à ce qu'il te faille intervenir ?  
- Tu veux juste aller voir tes gosses, ronchonna Kakashi en se pliant pour affronter Gai yeux dans les yeux.  
- Y'a de ça aussi, j'avoue. Allez, Kakashiiiiii, insista le jônin en vert. On leur apportera des sucreries, je suis sûr que ça leur fera plaisir !  
- Ça contrebalancera certainement leur amertume, très juste.  
- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas compris le sous-entendu grivois … Mes pauvres enfants …  
- Dans un bordel, continua Kakashi, entourés de vieux pervers qui n'apprécient que la chair fraîche des adolescents, les petites fesses blanches et les pectoraux à peine formés des petits garçons, les larmes perlant au coin des yeux, les pleurs étouffés par les draps …  
- Tu t'y connais vachement, ricana Gai. Enfin, tes préférences sexuelles ne me regardent pas. Alors, tu viens ?  
- Nan, conclut Kakashi en se rallongeant.  
- Je paye pour toi ?  
- C'est toujours nan."

Gai renifla de dédain. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, s'accoudant à la petite rambarde, pour mieux profiter de ces dernières heures de calme, un sourire aux lèvres. La capitale allait connaître un mois d'Avril des plus rocambolesques, à n'en pas douter.

_A suivre …_

**NB**  
Mes habitués auront reconnu Hashira ♥ J'avais besoin d'une kunoichi, j'ai cherché dans la liste des personnages déjà existants mais y'en avait pas beaucoup et elles ne convenaient pas donc j'ai repris un OC. Elle est ici chûnin parce que, si vous avez bien suivi, elle passe jônin un an et demi plus tard (cf "Les Trois Légendes") :p_  
Yusuressu Gai_ est un jeu de mot pourri, je l'admets XD "Maito Gai" est la prononciation pour "might guy" (gars fort, en anglais). "Yusuressu Gai" est pour "useless guy", le gars qui sert à rien. Gai réussira-t-il son infiltration grâce à son nom d'emprunt ?! Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !!


	2. Acte deuxième

**Titre :** La princesse aux mille grues  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genres :** j'en sais toujours rien … NINJA \o/ Délire d'un mégalomane aussi.  
**Rating :** M … pour diverses raisons, le langage en particulier (et quelques sous-entendus peu orthodoxes).  
**Note :** Bizarrement, cette fic n'a pas eu beaucoup de lectures mais elle a reçu beaucoup de reviews. C'est, en tout cas, la fic qui a le plus grand ratio review/hit dans ma production. J'vois pas pourquoi vous boudez le charme tout particulier de Maito Gai XD  
**Vocabulaire**  
_Deshi_ : disciple d'un acteur ;  
_Ichiza _: troupe d'acteurs ;  
_Kaneru yakusha_ : acteur capable de tenir tous les types de rôle ;  
_Onnagata _: acteur de kabuki jouant un rôle féminin ;  
_Oyama_ : synonyme d'_onnagata_ ;  
_Tachiyaku_ : rôle masculin principal ;  
_Wakashugata_ : jeune homme ou adolescent ;  
_Zagashita_ : le plus haut rang pour un _tashiyaku_, responsable de la mise en scène et impliqué dans les décisions liées à la gestion du théâtre et/ou aux choix artistiques. A noter qu'aucun onnagata n'a obtenu ce poste.

**-¤ La princesse aux mille grues ¤-**  
_Acte deuxième : Histoire véritable d'un drame passionnel au bord de la Sumida_

Cela faisait déjà trois jours que Neji, Lee et Tenten avaient infiltré la Compagnie des Lanternes Rouges et cela faisait également trois jours qu'ils n'avaient absolument rien trouvé qui aille à l'encontre de Fusazame. Pourtant, quelques personnalités importantes du gouvernement étaient venues se distraire à la maison de thé mais les discutions, même les plus secrètes, n'étaient jamais tournées vers un possible problème. Même parmi la multitude d'employés de la maison, il n'y avait aucune rumeur, aucun murmure à l'encontre du directeur.

S'il y avait bien une chose que les trois ninja avaient retenue, c'était que Fusazame aimait jouer les grands seigneurs. Il payait suffisamment bien pour que personne n'ait l'idée de le trahir. Lorsqu'un employé se retrouvait pour une raison ou pour une autre dans la difficulté, son patron n'hésitait pas à régler lui-même le problème, si bien que Fusazame avait été élu quatre années consécutives «personnalité la plus aimée de la capitale». Bien sûr, une grande estampe à son effigie était postée dans la salle du réfectoire, avec l'inscription «employé du mois» en grosses lettres savamment calligraphiées, mais personne ne disait rien. En vérité, tout le monde connaissait les tendances mégalomanes de Fusazame et plus personne ne les prenait au sérieux. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : rien ni personne ne se mettait en travers de la route de Fusazame.

Allongé sur son futon, Neji contemplait le plafond d'un air absent. Il était trois heures du matin, les derniers clients de la maison de thé étaient partis au bras de sublimes geisha, ivres morts et marchant à quatre pattes sur les pavés. Fusazame n'acceptait pas que ses clients utilisent ses bâtiments comme une maison de passe, aussi veillait-il à ce qu'aucune artiste invitée ne les dévergonde au siège de la Compagnie. Ce n'était pas plus mal, selon Neji, qui détestait tomber sur les ébats d'un couple lorsqu'il surveillait les lieux de ses yeux. Ça lui était déjà arrivé chez les Hyûga, alors âgé de neuf ou dix ans, et ça ne lui avait absolument pas plu.

La porte de la chambre coulissa sans bruit, laissant passer Tenten, elle aussi épuisée par son travail. Intégrée à l'équipe des machinistes du théâtre, elle s'était rapidement liée avec les membres et avait pu collecter énormément d'informations, bien plus que Lee et Neji. Le jeune homme se tourna pour regarder le mur alors que sa coéquipière se changeait. Il l'avait déjà vue nue mais il préférait tout de même avoir ce genre d'égard envers une fille. Tenten passa un large T-shirt, défit l'unique chignon qu'elle arborait pour la mission, jeta son pantalon de toile dans un coin et se vautra sur son futon que Neji lui avait préparé en rentrant un peu plus tôt.

"Ce n'est pas très judicieux de garder tes jambes nues, fit remarquer le jeune homme en se retournant sur le dos.  
- Personne ne rentrera ici sans au moins frapper à la porte avant, marmonna Tenten. J'aurais le temps de me mettre sous la couverture ou bien d'enfiler un pantalon. A moins que ma culotte te gène ?  
- Je n'ai jamais fait grand cas de tes sous-vêtements et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer.  
- Toujours aussi agréable, à ce que je vois."

Neji fronça les sourcils et regarda en coin sa coéquipière à plat ventre sur son futon. Tenten ne nota pas, trop fatiguée pour se soucier des humeurs du Hyûga.

"Toujours rien de ton côté ? demanda-t-elle en bâillant.  
- Rien. Je crois que Fusazame est tout simplement cinglé et qu'il a besoin d'une thérapie. Sa vie n'est pas en danger.  
- Ça ne fait que trois jours qu'on est là. Peut-être que l'ennemi attend un mouvement de la part de sa cible. Après tout, il n'est pas sorti de son pavillon depuis qu'on est arrivés. Il n'est même pas venu répéter ou assister aux spectacles.  
- Lee m'a dit qu'il écrivait.  
- Ah bon ? murmura Tenten. C'est un acteur, pas un dramaturge …  
- Fusazame aime briller seul, tu te rappelles ? Ecrire ses propres pièces entre dans cette logique d'autosatisfaction. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence : on perd notre temps.  
- …  
- Tenten ?"

Pas de réponse. Neji releva la tête pour apercevoir sa coéquipière endormie paisiblement. Il soupira et décida de se reposer, il en avait bien besoin.

* * *

Lee commençait à piquer du nez lorsqu'il sentit un mouvement tout près de lui. Vif comme l'éclair, le ninja se releva et s'apprêta à combattre mais ce n'était que Yagurumagiku qui venait réveiller Fusazame. Les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent sans arrière pensé avant que l'apprenti comédien n'ouvre la porte de la chambre. Cette pièce était raisonnable par rapport aux salons de réception du pavillon : d'environ dix mètres sur dix, aux tatami parfumés et changés à chaque saison, une décoration plutôt sobre. Les portes étaient recouvertes de luxueuses peintures de maître représentant la vue exacte qu'on avait de la ville depuis les toits de la Compagnie. Lee était toujours impressionné par les détails de cette fresque lorsqu'il pénétrait ce lieu et admirait le jeu de lumière créé par les shôji peints, eux aussi.

Au centre de la pièce se dressait une petite estrade entourée de paravents en dentelle de bois précieux, cachant à moitié l'imposant futon aux draps carmin. Endormi là, Fusazame respirait sereinement, comme si rien au monde ne pouvait l'atteindre. Lee resta une nouvelle fois ébloui par la beauté de cet homme. On pouvait le trouver détestable par son comportement égocentrique mais jamais personne ne pourrait avoir l'idée de remettre sa grâce en question. Lee avait appris dès son plus jeune âge à ne pas faire attention à son apparence, il s'en fichait d'ailleurs royalement lorsqu'il était à Konoha, mais il se sentait tout de même lésé face à cet homme. Yagurumagiku et Kukemomo étaient eux aussi d'une beauté raffinée, bien que moins éclatante que celle de leur professeur. Ils appartenaient à un autre monde, celui où il fallait ravir les yeux avant tout. Dans celui de Lee, il était plus judicieux de savoir passer inaperçu.

Fusazame mit un temps infini à se lever, se faisant désirer par l'assemblée un bon moment, puis déjeunant lentement, et ainsi de suite. Réveillé à cinq heures, il ne fut près qu'à dix et il n'alla pas bien loin : il ne traversa qu'un couloir pour se rendre dans son bureau, une pièce remplie de livres et de rouleaux sur lesquels étaient recopiées toutes les pièces jouées à la capitale depuis l'ouverture du premier théâtre. Cela représentait une collection de pas moins de cinq cents manuscrits, tous fidèlement consignés par Fusazame lui-même. Il connaissait toutes ses pièces par cœur et pouvait donner des leçons sur la manière de les jouer à bon nombre d'acteurs.

Lee s'assit à côté de la porte pour le quatrième jour consécutif et resta silencieux tout le jour tandis que Fusazame lisait, écrivait, rayait et recommençait. Assurer la garde rapprochée du commanditaire avait toujours été la tâche confiée à Neji depuis la sortie de l'Académie et Lee avait pensé que c'était un exercice difficile mais c'était surtout ennuyant. Il n'avait qu'à attendre que les choses se passent, dans l'immobilité la plus totale. Lee aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se trouver un petit coin où s'exercer car il sentait ses muscles fondre comme neige au soleil. Il détestait l'inactivité, ça ne faisait pas partie de sa conception des ninja.

Une nouvelle nuit tombait lorsque Fusazame posa enfin son pinceau, regardant son garde du corps endormi contre la cloison. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement, la scène lui rappelant des souvenirs d'enfance. Il avait lui aussi dormi pendant ces interminables journées à étudier sans relâche toutes ses matières qu'un petit garçon de sa classe devait savoir. S'approchant doucement de Lee, il le chatouilla du bout des doigts pour le réveiller. La réaction fut immédiate : le jeune homme se releva dans la seconde, sortant un kunai de nulle part et regardant tout autour de lui. Fusazame ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"Ce n'est que moi, sourit-il. Tu t'es endormi. Ce n'est pas très acceptable pour un garde du corps.  
- Je ne suis que votre page, répondit Lee en se frottant les yeux. Quelle heure est-il ?  
- Un peu plus de vingt heures. J'en ai assez de rester enfermé ici, sortons dîner."

Lee fut complètement réveillé par la nouvelle, ouvrant grand les yeux. Cependant, il ne put objecter car on ne pouvait pas faire changer d'avis Fusazame par la simple rhétorique. L'acteur se changea, passa des habits moins voyants, des vêtements presque normaux si on oubliait le prix des tissus et la finesse des finissions. Il attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval, dégageant ainsi sa nuque, puis se coiffa d'un chapeau à larges bords cachant son regard d'une simple inclinaison de la tête. Lee, quand à lui, gardait sa tenue de page, un simple pantalon de lin noir et une veste de kimono de la même teinte. Ils passèrent complètement inaperçu dans la foule compacte de la capitale, contre toutes attentes. Personne ne les regarda, à croire qu'ils étaient seuls dans l'avenue bondée. Fusazame entraîna Lee dans un petit restaurant de sushi qui ne payait pas de mine.

L'endroit était petit, confiné, mal éclairé et sentait un mélange d'alcool et de fumée. De drôles de types fréquentaient l'endroit, du genre tatoués et collectionnant les phalanges. Fusazame n'eut aucun mal à se trouver une table et à commander un véritable festin sans que personne ne le regarde de travers alors que Lee attirait toutes les attentions. La serveuse, un joli brin de fille aux hanches généreuses, apporta suffisamment de sake pour saouler une douzaine d'hommes et Lee osa à peine demander un verre d'eau, sachant très bien que l'alcool lui était interdit. On rit doucement lorsque la serveuse lui apporta son verre avec un «voilà pour toi, mon petit». Lee aurait bien aimé dire que le «petit» pouvait s'avérer être un dangereux adversaire mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Gai-sensei n'apprécierait pas que la mission d'infiltration soit gâchée par une simple envie de frimer.

"Pourquoi être sortis pour dîner, sensei ? demanda Lee au bout d'un moment.  
- Momo et Yaguru ne sont pas sur mon dos, répondit Fusazame en piochant allègrement dans les plateaux de sushi. Et puis j'avais besoin de prendre l'air."

«Prendre l'air» était une expression bien singulière dans un lieu aussi enfumé, pensa Lee en contemplant les nappes grisâtres flottant autour d'eux.

"Vos deshi vous pèsent ?  
- Il faut savoir se séparer de sa maison de temps en temps pour penser que c'est l'endroit le plus confortable au monde."

Lee ne comprit pas le sous-entendu, ce qui fit pouffer Fusazame qui manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bouchée mais toujours avec beaucoup de classe.

"Quel âge as-tu, au fait ?  
- Seize ans, sensei.  
- Et tu es de quel mois ?  
- Novembre. Le onze, précisa-t-il.  
- Tu es donc sagittaire. Hum, voyons voir … Je paris que tu es de groupe sanguin A ! «Une petite maison de bois et de papier».  
- Oui !  
- Pareil pour moi. Seize ans … Tu es de l'année du coq, alors ?  
- C'est exact, s'étonna Lee.  
- Dans ce cas, nous partageons le même signe astral, le même signe astrologique, le même groupe sanguin et la même date de naissance, sourit Fusazame. De toutes évidences, notre rencontre était programmée !  
- Je ne crois pas à ces choses-là, minimisa le ninja en veillant bien à ne rien dire qui pourrait le compromettre. La chance a sa part de responsabilité dans nos vies mais pas la superstition.  
- Voilà un discours bien paradoxal. La chance mais pas les croyances ? Etonnant !  
- J'ai cru comprendre que les milieux artistiques s'en remettaient souvent à quelqu'un d'autre, fit Lee sans se rendre compte de son double sens."

Double sens qui n'échappa pas à Fusazame. L'acteur fronça les sourcils.

"Les Dieux et nos mécènes ont toutes nos attentions, en effet … C'est grâce à eux que l'on vit, toi et moi."

Lee parut étonné et l'adulte s'aperçut de son emportement. Il soupira, déçu.

"Je pensais sincèrement que vous seriez d'une meilleure que ça. Vous n'êtes pas très combatifs, en fait.  
- Notre devoir est d'accomplir notre mission, répondit Lee à voix basse en veillant à ce que personne ne surprenne leur conversation."

Bien entendu, le changement de ton intéressa tout le monde et les tatoués commencèrent à se poser des questions sur l'identité du nouveau venu. Le type au chapeau venait de temps à autres mais le gosse qui l'accompagnait faisait tache. Les mots «ninja» et «shinobi» parcoururent rapidement l'assistance. Fusazame perdit son sourire en jetant un coup d'œil à la salle, buvant son verre de sake sans aucune noblesse.

"Mon devoir est d'être ce que l'on attend de moi, clama-t-il tout haut en posant soudainement son verre sur la table. Je suis un acteur, je joue donc constamment la comédie ! Mesdames, messieurs …"

Il se leva et se mit debout sur sa chaise, allant même jusqu'à poser un pied conquérant sur la table. Lee s'attendait au pire, tendant déjà la main pour attraper ses nunchaku dissimulés dans son dos.

"… Bien le bonsoir ! poursuivit le dramaturge improvisé alors que tous le fixait. Je suis Yôrobo Fusazame, zagashita de la Compagnie des Lanternes Rouges ! Pour vous, et pour vous seulement, ce soir, je suis votre seigneur ! Qu'on fasse couler le sake jusqu'à ce que les pavés se noient dans ce merveilleux alcool !"

Un tonnerre d'acclamations retentit dans la salle alors que les libations commençaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Tout le monde se ficha éperdument de savoir qui était ce ninja et ce Yôrobo machin chose, du moment qu'il payait bien pour l'alcool. Lee resta stupéfait un bon moment alors qu'il surveillait à peine son employeur festoyer avec les autres clients. Jamais il n'avait vu pareil comportement, même Gai-sensei était moins excessif dans ses actes – ses paroles valaient bien celles de l'acteur, ceci dit. Un peu intimidé par cette force de la Nature, Lee préféra attendre que la fête se termine, tout en faisant très attention à son verre d'eau.

* * *

Voilà, il y était presque. C'était le moment décisif, sinon final, de cette tâche quotidienne et tellement répétitive. Gai se concentra, regarda alternativement son reflet et sa lame, prêt à en découdre. Soudain, d'un geste vif et précis, il coupa net le problème, à sa racine même. Il n'y avait plus qu'à nettoyer l'arme du crime à grandes eaux pour que tout redevienne d'une pureté innocente. Tout était parfait, rien ne viendrait troubler le repos de son terrible secret.

"T'en mets du temps pour te raser …"

Gai se retourna, horrifié, pour constater que Kakashi l'observait, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la salle de bain, lui-même déjà prêt depuis des décennies.

"Ne le répète à personne !! A personne, même pas au Hokage, implora Gai.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si dramatique ? s'étonna Kakashi.  
- Tu le sais très bien, cher rival ! La tendance est aux hommes imberbes et, en tant que séducteur, je ne peux qu'essayer de ravir le cœur de ces dames !  
- Séducteur ?  
- Oui, séducteur !  
- Si ça t'amuse, lâcha le cadet en retournant dans la chambre. Je sors.  
- Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? demanda Gai en suivant son ami. Tu es un habitué des disparitions soudaines et voilà que tu joues les épouses modèles me demandant presque la permission pour aller faire les courses !  
- Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai, avoua Kakashi en se grattant la tête.  
- Un simple «je sors» ne suffisait pas dans ce cas …  
- Bah."

Gai fronça les sourcils, n'aimant décidemment pas comment Kakashi prenait les choses.

"Je te trouve bien grave pour cette mission.  
- Hum … Gai, quelque chose cloche, confia Kakashi en fourrant les mains dans ses poches. D'un côté, on a le daimyô qui se méfie de Yôrobo, de l'autre on a Yôrobo qui fait de même avec le daimyô … Quelque chose s'est passée entre eux, c'est évident.  
- Un riche mécène très puissant et un artiste dépendant entièrement dudit mécène mais aussi très courtisé par d'autres personnes … Oui, c'est parfaitement obscure, ironisa l'autre jônin.  
- Tu restes sur ta thèse des amants ?  
- A deux cents pour cent !  
- … Tu paries ta paye ?  
- Sans problème, sourit Gai en levant son pouce. C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche !  
- Dans ce cas … Ce sera notre soixante-quinzième défi."

Le sourire de Gai redoubla d'intensité. Kakashi n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait réellement, il admettait même qu'il pouvait se tromper, mais reculer maintenant serait idiot puisqu'il avait défié son «rival». Ce fut la tête pleine de complots qu'il sortit, laissant Gai pour cinq jours.

* * *

Ce même matin-là, Fusazame se leva seul et soudainement, quelques heures après que Kukemomo et Yagurumagiku aient renoncé à le tirer du lit. Il ne prit ni la peine de se débarbouiller, laissant la marque de l'oreiller sur sa joue, ni celle de s'habiller avant de se ruer à travers les couloirs de la Compagnie entière, réveillant tout le monde. La petite foule endormie fut réunie dans le grand théâtre, un peu mécontente d'être tirée du lit avant l'heure – la matinée était généralement destinée au repos, excepté pour les apprentis comédiens, car on fermait souvent boutique aux aurores. Neji et Tenten essayèrent de dialoguer avec Lee pour savoir ce qu'il se passait mais le faux page ignorait totalement la raison d'une telle agitation.

Alors que tout le monde était réuni dans le théâtre, Fusazame entreprit de descendre le _hanamichi_, effectuant divers _mie_ à intervalle régulier pour faire accroître la tension de la salle. Les trois shinobi furent subjugués par l'intensité des regards que Fusazame lançait. Il donnait l'impression de sonder chaque personne présente, le perçant méchamment puis l'admirant secrètement. L'alternance des genres était ici amoindrie par l'absence de maquillage et de costume, mais personne ne doutât un seul instant de l'authentique génie de cet acteur.

Finissant son entrée par quelques pas rapides le menant au centre de la scène, Fusazame s'inclina devant ses employés, tellement bas que ses cheveux défaits touchèrent le parquet. Il se releva ensuite, peu soucieux de l'ouverture béante de son kimono ou de son air azimuté. Kukemomo et Yagurumagiku, tentant d'arranger les choses, furent renvoyés en coulisse d'un coup de pied bien placé qui fit rire l'assistance. Lee réceptionna les deux adolescents au bord des larmes.

"Messieurs, hier soir je me suis saoulé jusqu'à rouler par terre."

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements fit trembler les murs en bois du théâtre. Neji et Tenten trouvèrent cette acclamation assez idiote mais y participèrent tout de même pour se fondre dans la masse. Tout le monde était décoiffé et mal habillé aussi personne ne remarqua la présence d'une femme dans la foule. Il fallait avouer que Tenten n'avait pas eu le courage de débander sa poitrine quelques heures plus tôt, cela lui sauvait certainement la mise.

"Et j'ai eu la merveilleuse idée que voici : la Compagnie joue depuis trop longtemps des pièces d'autrui aussi allons-nous laisser de côté les anciens pour nous consacrer aux actuels. Messieurs, la Compagnie des Lanternes Rouges présentera dans trois semaines et un jour, pour la première fois, sa toute nouvelle création."

A nouveau la foule exprima sa joie et cette fois-ci Fusazame eut du mal à redevenir le centre de toutes les attentions.

"La pièce se nomme «La princesse aux mille grues : histoire véritable d'un drame passionnel au bord de la Sumida». Je vous donnerai le détail des rôles dans la journée mais sachez que cette pièce va nous apporter la gloire et la renommée car elle révolutionnera le genre ! En effet, aucun onnagata n'aura le rôle principal. Je serai l'unique et seul héros de ce drame !"

Neji et Tenten s'attendaient à entendre les mouches voler mais ce fut à nouveau l'inverse qui se produisit : les acteurs, les techniciens, les domestiques, tous applaudirent et hurlèrent jusqu'à avoir mal aux mains et à la gorge. Ce fut dans le tumulte des gens heureux que toute logique quitta définitivement la Compagnie, emportée par une furieuse vague d'enthousiasme. Lee, Tenten et Neji ne purent que se demander ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire pour mériter ça.

_A suivre …_

**Notes**  
Tatouages : Ce sont les yakuza qui sont tatoués :p ça vient du fait que les prisonniers, les crapules et compagnie étaient tatoués pour qu'on sache à quoi s'attendre avec eux. C'est resté. On trouve la même chose en Chine au cours de l'Histoire.  
Phalanges : bis, signe d'appartenance à la mafia.  
Sensei : se dit aussi pour un docteur, un avocat, un artiste.  
Hanamichi : "chemin des fleurs" ; long passage du fond de la salle à la scène, surélevé, utilisé par les entrés ou les sorties des acteurs, pour lancer une tirade ou faire un mie.  
Mie : pose dramatique dans laquelle un acteur se contorsionne puis se fige, lançant au public un jeu de regards expressifs. Fait pour cristalliser l'action, le mie est très apprécié et témoigne de la puissance du regard -et de son importance- dans le Kabuki.  
Sumida : C'est une rivière qui traverse Tokyo. J'adore ce nom et bien des drames ont eu lieu au fil de l'eau :/


End file.
